


Eau de Vert, Eau de Parfum

by pilindiel



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post canon, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Title Kink, You can take Kaoru's sensitive ears from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: They say college is the time for experimentation, but for Kaoru, it's really a time for getting exactly what he wants.For RhetoricFemme's birthday





	Eau de Vert, Eau de Parfum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/gifts).



When Kaoru's back hits the wall, he's sure he's died and gone to heaven.

Kaoru would like to pretend he doesn't know why he's being shoved up against cold tile, why Kyoya's hot breath is tickling his skin and his lips are devouring his neck, but well, he would be lying. Kaoru has notorious stares that leave the strongest men weak at the knees and though Kyoya's resilience is definitely higher than most, Kaoru has been pursuing this specific man for _**quite**_ some time.

The Boston air outside is frozen with the tail end of winter and the tiles of this bathroom send chills down his spine as Kyoya presses him into it, but he won't complain about it for a moment. Kaoru can't help but feel like Kyoya planned this Gala for this exact reason; to have his way with Kaoru while they're both dressed in beautifully fitted suits and smelling of champagne and expensive cologne.

Not that Kaoru is complaining. Kyoya is intoxicating even at the worst of times and being able to nuzzle into his neck, to inhale deeply for the first time and indulge in his natural musk and that sharp citrus, and it leaves Kaoru dizzy with want.

He doesn't have much time to think about it and he certainly doesn't want to drag his attention away from the heat rolling off Kyoya's body in waves.

Part of him is painfully aware they are still in a semi-public space, but there's too much want thrumming through his body to care, too much of Kyoya's body pressing against his. Kyoya's hips roll into him with a painfully desperate rhythm and Kaoru's blood runs dangerously hot.

Still, Kaoru tenderly threads his fingers through Kyoya's hair and pulls him away from his neck to slot their lips together. He kisses with a slow, burning heat and the groan it pulls from Kyoya's throat makes him smile. Kyoya's mouth opens easily and their tongues spill past each other's lips, Kyoya's hands digging into Kaoru's hips with increasing urgency. He's bearing down on Kaoru, using what little height he has over him to press as much of his body into Kaoru's as possible, shoving their pelvises together so hard that it sends Kaoru keening.

Kaoru's mind is short-circuiting, brain full of the buzz of alcohol and the dizzying sparks of arousal shooting through his stomach. Kyoya's lips caresses his gently, sweetly, and then he pulls away, sucking a gasp from the back of Kaoru's throat with the way his teeth drag against Kaoru's lower lip.

They go back and forth, torn between gentle passion and exuberant need, and Kaoru is left pulsing and flushed, his pants feeling painfully tight.

Kyoya pulls back – his look savage and attention rapt – and he loosens his tie with a few practiced tugs, his long fingers sliding the silk off his neck. It's sexy, Kyoya knows it is and knows exactly what he's doing, but Kaoru cant stop the groan that crawls up his throat.

Part of Kaoru can't believe they're doing this, in the middle of a club event no less, but with the way Kyoya keeps looking at him – with those bottomless, dark eyes – Kaoru shivers and has a sneaking suspicion Kyoya planned it this way.

The slur of alcohol hinders Kaoru's ability to be patient and he hastily undoes his own tie but before he can fiddle with his buttons, Kyoya is back on him, breath hot against his ear. Kaoru whines, hips tipping into Kyoya's without warning.

“Let me,” Kyoya commands and Kaoru melts at the emotion behind it, his hands gliding up to Kyoya's shoulders as he complies.

Kaoru plays with the hair on the back of Kyoya's neck, tongue darting out to lick his swollen lips as Kyoya's hands drop to Kaoru's waist, tugging his shirt out of his pants. It's painfully intimate – the way Kyoya's fingers pinch each button of Kaoru's crisp shirt with meticulous care – and Kaoru's breathing is ragged with how wound up he is.

The cold air brushes his skin, sending a shudder through him, and though Kaoru is enamored with the concentration etched on Kyoya's face, the gentle flush to Kyoya's cheeks, it's going far too slow for his liking.

He's about to say something, about to demand to have his way, but when that final button is released Kyoya punctuates the motion by pulling Kaoru close and suctioning his lips to the junction between Kaoru's neck and collarbone.

When Kyoya sinks his teeth into the flesh the feeling is so terribly new, and the sparks it sends shivering across Kaoru's body are so intense they leave him gasping. He's boneless and at Kyoya's mercy as the heat in his stomach coils and shoots down to his rapidly hardening cock. Kyoya's hips press into his again, a suffering grind of their erections through too much fabric, and Kaoru's fingers thread into Kyoya's hair, pulling painfully tight. It's worth it to hear the deep sound that vibrates through Kyoya's chest.

Maybe it's the champagne that makes Kaoru's mouth bolder, but he can't stop the whispered little praises and confessions that force their way out of his chest as Kyoya groans, mouthing hungrily at Kaoru's neck, tongue gliding up the column of his throat.

"You have...” One of Kyoya's hands slides up Kaoru's chest, feels the shuddering of his breaths and the twitching of his muscles, and Kaoru words leave him in a rush. “No idea how long I've thought about this. Having you like this."

The sound Kyoya makes in response – halfway between a growl and a groan – is so hot and so treacherously close to Kaoru's ear that he jerks involuntarily in Kyoya's grip, blood rushing like fire through his veins.

His gasp leaves him in a shudder, fingers twitching in Kyoya's hair reflexively, and the moment following is tense. Silent.

Kaoru can feel Kyoya's knowing smile against his neck and the next thing he knows, Kyoya is leaning in next to his ear and lightly running his tongue around the edge before sucking the earlobe into his mouth.

Kaoru's whole body is burning, aching, and his back arches off the wall, moan ripping out of his throat.

" _ **S-senpai!**_ "”

He says it more on reflex than anything – late nights spent in high school stroking himself to completion with Kyoya's name stumbling over his lips. The honorific was dropped long ago when they first started their university years in the United States, fallen away with the casual way English addresses people.

Kyoya pulls away from Kaoru and he looks like a man starved – hooded eyes and disheveled hair and his mouth hard – and Kaoru is distinctly aware of how intense that gaze is, how desperately awestruck it is.

Kaoru catches on, noticing the absolute harassed way Kyoya is looking at him, and tips his head back, baring the expanse of his neck and collarbones to Kyoya's hungry gaze. He never takes his eyes off him, and though his words are a whine, high pitched and breathy, his golden eyes flash with a challenge.

Kyoya visibly shivers, his breathing ragged.

"Please, _**senpai**_ ,” Kaoru gasps, tugging insistently on Kyoya's hair, “Don't stop.”

Something snaps behind Kyoya's eyes, like his composure is snuffed out, and when he crashes his lips into Kaoru's it's hot and bruising and aggressive. Kaoru's dick is stuck to the front of his boxers, precome slick and staining his dress pants but how could he worry about that when Kyoya is kissing him like this, when Kyoya _**wants**_ him like this?

Kaoru winds his arms around Kyoya's shoulders and every whispered honorific is met with another groan, every tug of his hair earning Kaoru another jerk of Kyoya's hips. But then Kyoya's hand snakes down between them, flames licking from where the pads of his fingers drag along Kaoru's skin, and when he travels further down, his dark eyes flick to Kaoru's flushed face.

He palms the bulge between Kaoru's legs and Kaoru's voice is immediately lost on a moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"You've thought about this before?" Kyoya whispers and Kaoru whines, the only response he can muster.

Kyoya's lips brush the shell of his ear as he speaks and Kaoru can feel the curve of his smile, roguish and wicked. "If that's the case,” he murmurs, pinching open the button of Kaoru's trousers, “You'll have to forgive me for not being patient with you."

The drag of Kaoru's zipper sounds desperately loud but nothing prepares him for the palm of Kyoya's hand sliding down the front of his pants, his long fingers wrapping around Kaoru's shaft. Kaoru's mind is a haze, hands grasping Kyoya's shoulders to steady himself, and he doesn't bother trying to bite back the noise that winds up his throat.

And then Kyoya hesitates and Kaoru wants to scream at the lack of friction. All that build up and now Kyoya is going to make him wait? Part of him is thrilled with the idea, but when he turns to look, Kyoya's brow is furrowed, concerned, and Kaoru has to remind himself that he's not the only one who's been agonizing about this situation. He's not the only one who's been waiting for this opportunity.

Kyoya's thumb brushes over the head of Kaoru's dick experimentally and Kaoru jolts with pleasure before coming back down to Kyoya's tormented, hazy eyes.

“Is this alright?” Kyoya asks quietly.

Kaoru is overcome with affection, with _**love**_ for this man, and his laugh is shaky and kind. Kaoru takes Kyoya's surprised face in his hands, kisses him slow and sweet until the tension in Kyoya's shoulders eases and Kaoru brushes his thumbs over Kyoya's cheeks.

“Yes,” he breathes, slowly thrusting his cock in Kyoya's stagnant grip, “Yes, this is perfect.”

Kyoya's sigh trembles against Kaoru's cheek but he smiles, brushing his nose against Kaoru's soft skin before he drags his hand down Kaoru's cock to the base, squeezing lightly.

He squeezes the air out of Kaoru's lungs in the process. Kaoru pushes his hips up against Kyoya's palm, eager for more of that blistering heat, and Kyoya's long fingers clutch his shaft with gentle reassurance, his strokes slowly matching the undulating of Kaoru's thrusts.

It doesn't take long for the pace to quicken – they're both already so wound up, so full of alcoholic yearning that it doesn't take long for Kaoru's thighs to shake, sparks of arousal igniting his gut.

It's at this point Kaoru realizes Kyoya has been left untouched and he shakily reaches out, words catching on a gasp as Kyoya's fingers stroke him with frightening persistence.

“Y-You too - ” Kaoru exhales, tries to remember how to form sentences as Kyoya's thumb swipes along the precome dribbling down his head, “I want to - ”

“Later,” Kyoya insists, his voice a tender rumble in his chest. “Right now, I just want to take care of you.”

Kyoya cups his free arm under Kaoru's thigh, hikes it up over his hip and it spreads Kaoru's legs further apart and _**God**_ the angle shifts on Kyoya's hand and Kyoya punctuates it by panting against Kaoru's ear, breathes out Kaoru's name and his voice is so strained it's like he's the one being touched.

“S-senpai, I – ” Kaoru cries, head tipping back against the wall.

Tremours break out across Kaoru's skin, heat winding and coiling around him, the smell of sweat and sex and Kyoya's tantalizing musky cologne drowning him as he buries himself in Kyoya's neck. Whatever praises Kaoru tries to say are jumbled between gasps and whines, dragged out from his throat with every pull on his cock. Kyoya's fingers are slick from Kaoru's precome, his hand hot and squeezing Kaoru in just the right places, and all Kaoru can do is dig his nails into Kyoya's back and let himself be at Kyoya's mercy, the pleasure mounting dangerously fast.

Kaoru shuts his eyes tightly, helpless to stop the heat coiling in his abdomen or how it burns with unbearable intensity. It only takes one more insistent swipe of Kyoya's thumb for Kaoru to be sent over the edge and his vision goes white as a moan is ripped from his throat, hips thrusting unevenly as the pleasure surges through him and he spills hot over Kyoya's hand.

Kyoya's kisses are soft and gentle – a press to his temple, a peck to his cheek – and though Kaoru's chest is rising and falling heavily he deepens the kiss to his lips, lazily dragging his tongue against Kyoya's. His head is swimming with the smell of sweat and Kyoya's deliciously expensive cologne and it only adds to the sluggishness he feels, the lazy happiness that comes with possibly the best orgasm he's ever had.

Kaoru blinks his eyes slowly and his smile is tired, but his eyes flash with that knowing flirtation and he tilts his head to the side, casually dragging his fingers along Kyoya's scalp.

“That was – ”

The bathroom door slams open and Tamaki's voice greets them before his shock of blonde hair does and Kyoya's hands grip Kaoru tighter on reflex, but that's about as far as they get to moving before Tamaki is lecturing them.

“Now, it's unbecoming of a host to disappear in the middle of a Gala, let alone _**two**_...” It's clear they aren't the only ones delving in the champagne tonight considering how slow Tamaki is, but the situation dawns on him and Kaoru has the urge to hide himself, not that he can do much when all his blood is rushing to his head. He's just glad Kyoya's body mostly blocks him from Tamaki's view – he's not sure he wants Tamaki to see the cum all over his stomach.

They must look like quite a sight though: Kaoru is a complete mess and his tie is gone, shirt un-tucked and open to the air while Kyoya looks absolutely murderous, his hands still on Kaoru's hips and his hair tousled.

Of course, even to Tamaki, the smell of sex should be unmistakable.

It _**is**_ hilarious watching how the colour drains and then reappears on Tamaki's face in full force, though.

"You have five seconds to leave," Kyoya's growls. His voice is like thunder, like _**lightening**_ , and Tamaki is struck by it. Kaoru tries not to think too hard about how that voice went straight to his cock.

With an awkward clearing of his throat, Tamaki nods. He looks like he wants to say more, lips parting, but as his eyes dart to Kyoya he must think better of it and hastily sees himself out.

The door echoes after it slams, leaving them in silence, and it takes approximately three seconds for Kaoru to start laughing.

“So much for keeping this a secret,” Kaoru teases, his hands pressed to Kyoya's chest.

Kyoya rolls his eyes and though he's trying to act pompous, Kaoru can see the tell-tale pink of embarrassment on his cheeks. “I never intended to keep this a secret,” he tells Kaoru plainly.

Kaoru's toes curl and his grin is face splitting. He wonders if Kyoya can feel the race of his heart but decides it doesn't matter as he kisses Kyoya again, cupping his jaw and gently gliding his thumb along his cheek.

A content hum rumbles through Kyoya's chest as Kaoru pulls back and he uses the distance to finally fix his glasses. "Besides,” he says, “I don't trust you to keep this a secret anyway.”

Kaoru downright giggles, delighted and so full of mirth and love he feels like he's going to burst. “If you don't think I won't put pictures of all my hickies on Instagram, you don't know me.”

Kyoya's chuckle is genuine, but when he speaks his voice is octaves deeper and his eyes drag down Kaoru's body so lecherously Kaoru's heart catches.

“Hopefully not _**all**_ of them,” Kyoya muses as he starts dancing his fingers across Kaoru's stomach.

Kaoru feels pathetic with how breathless that makes him. “Take your pants off,” he demands, “Now.”

Kyoya smirks, a flash of teeth, and Kaoru is quite certain he falls in love all over again.

"As you wish."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut writing is hard, but I will continue fulfilling my role of writing smut for ships that desperately need it.
> 
> Also the title is the cologne Kyoya is wearing. You're welcome.
> 
> Happy birthday RhetoricFemme. You are an angel and I love chatting with you about random stuff and basically coming up with whole new AUs, crossovers, and everything in between. You're an amazing writer, an incredible friend, and I'm so blessed to have you in my life. <3


End file.
